He Who Got Away
Life. It all seems simple. Nothing but deluded fantasies that meets the eye. It’s been years since I last saw... HER. I am a rehabilitated man who paid his dues for the pain he caused humanity in which seems “Mediocre” at best. Nowadays, the world is running the way it wants to... Everyone loves to be in bliss and fantasy, that doesn’t exist. What does exist is a world of pain, horror, betrayal, darkness, and even murder. I see how the world around me is nothing but lies and false imagery made to delude fools. I go to a nearby cathedral and hope that I’m not living in lies. I don’t want to remember her. I just don’t want to remember. I now have a wife, who is quite beautiful. With her long brown hair, and shining garnet eyes. Her name is Lenina. Me and Lenina would always spend every moment together. Dancing in the garden field of roses, watching the river flow, walk within a nice quiet forest, watch the blissful moon rise, and sleep. Lenina, oh Lenina, how I love you. Then one day, she seemed to be horrified. Why? I try to comfort her, she kicked me in the stomach and said that I’d gone insane. “What are you talking about, Oh Lady Love? I’m still sane. I just want to give you a nice little kiss, that’s all.” I walk up to her, she is cornered. Then next thing you know, crimson blood splashes out from her neck like a never-ending river of blissful dreams. My heart melted when she was down onto the floor and was slowly dying. Her last words were somehow unpleasant, her last words were, “It hurts...” My eyes widened hearing such familiar words! I don’t want to go back there. No! Never! The next day, I went into town; looking for something to cure my little fear. I went into a coffee shop, the music was peaceful, and everyone there were so nice and friendly. Safety was assured here, I just know it. I then listened to some of their tunes, they were so mellow and calming. My mind was taking it’s course to happiness. Then, one song consisted of these words: “Go.... Back...” My eyes widened to hear those words again! I made haste into a nearby restroom and started to block those memories from ever coming back. No more memories. Please, no more! A nice man enters the restroom and knocks on the door asking if I was alright. Oh, it was so heartwarming to hear one’s concern to another. I opened the door and smiled my usual pleasant smile. This time however, the man looked terrified as he slowly backed away from me pleading that he was sorry. I asked what does he have to be so sorry about? I wanted to know but he kept pleading that he was sorry over and over again. How cute, he acts like an adorable whimpering child. I wanted to comfort him, so I walk to the man. He then screamed, “No! Stay back! Stay away from me!” Then next thing you know, his head was off. Literally, his head was ripped out! It was beautiful, the crimson blood smeared all over the walls like the morning dew~ His intestines popping out like children popping out of a hide-and-seek game, and his screams were so exquisite that it made my heart in bliss evermore! But what killed the fun was the blood marks making it into an art form of a familiar figure I know. It was her, she’s after me! I then climbed out the window, only to see that the lunar sky had came. It was night already, I was covered in that man’s blood. I then heard sirens, I couldn’t let these humans see me like this! So I ran into a dark and wretched forest. I can’t bear it anymore, reality was coming back to me. At the same time, I was having so much fun. I haven’t felt this happy in years. My tears were filled with joy but my eyes were widened with insanity. I skipped merrily in the forest as my own beautiful world was falling apart. I then saw a child lost in this forest. I felt the need to help her, so I walked up to her. The child was scared, she began to cry. I asked what was wrong? She answered, “I am sad...” My heart wretched with unending pain hearing those words! My mind began to lose itself! “Why are you sad?” I asked. She began whimpering even more as she thought I was mocking her. “Well, why? WHY!?” She began to cry even more as she tries to run from me, only for I to reappear in front of her. She fell on her back, I then grabbed her by her neck and gripped it tightly. “Why ARE you sad? Why ARE you afraid of me? Is it because YOUR world is falling apart!? Who cares about your worthless little world? It’s false! It’s nothing but fucking lies made by us, worthless human beings! No one will ever give two shits about you or me! They will always live in their fucking bliss, while I alone will forever suffer the dark grasp of reality! It hurts! It hurts like fucking hell! I don’t care anymore...” As I pierce through her stomach with my two hands, she splits like a worthless piece of garbage that she is. I couldn’t take it anymore, my world is dead... All dead before my eyes! As I clutched my head so hard, my laugh of painful joy and endless despair echoed throughout the whole forest. Just then, SHE appeared before me. The Goddess I’ve loved before~! As she gently holds my hand, I was finally done playing this little game of false desires and said: “Let’s end this false reality together... My Goddess...” Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings